Boy In Luv: Oh Haowen
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: [Another side Boy In Luv] Hunkai / Sekai / Uke!Kai / f.t Haowen & Tae Oh / maybe, ini awal mula Haowen penasaran /? (ga yakin deng-)


**Boy In Luv: Oh Haowen**

 _ **Another side Boy In Luv by Winter AL**_

 **Kalok ga nyambung maap ya e.e**

 **Jujur, saya cuma iseng /dilempar tomat/**

 **Tokoh yang terlibat cuma pinjam muka. Oke?**

 **Awas, typo menghalangi jalan /?**

.

.

.

.

Haowen menyeret langkahnya dengan lesu. Ia tidak peduli pada kepala pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya dari sekolah. Bahkan ketika sang _butler_ mengkhawatirkannya perihal wajahnya yang lebam dan seragam sekolah yang nampak kusut, Haowen mengacuhkannya. Melengos begitu saja menuju dapur. Moodnya buruk saat ini. Dan yang ia cari sekarang adalah papanya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, sang kepala pelayan hanya mengikuti. Jika sedang begini, tuan mudanya tidak mau diusik. Ia terheran ketika putra sulung keluarga Oh itu memasang wajah semakin suntuk saat mencapai dapur dan menyadari kekosongan disana, papanya tidak di dapur. Dengan bibir yang masih bungkam, Haowen kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan dapur dengan tas selempang yang ia seret di lantai. Nampak tak niat sama sekali untuk mencangkingnya.

"Biar saya bawakan, Tuan muda," Sang _butler_ menawarkan diri. Haowen tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya melepas pegangannya pada tas slempangnya tanpa berhenti berjalan. Hingga benda berwarna merah marun itu terkulai begitu saja di lantai. Dan kepala pelayan memungutnya.

Haowen menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Jika di dapur tak ada, kemungkinan papanya ada di ruang baca atau kamarnya.

Anak tingkat tiga SMP itu memasuki ruang baca milik keluarga Oh. Menyusuri satu-persatu sudut ruang masih dengan tujuan yang sama. Tetapi nihil. Papanya juga tak ada di tempat ini.

Sang kepala pelayan nampak bergidik ngeri di belakang tuannya. Haowen nampak menguarkan aura hitam pertanda semakin jengkel. Entah kenapa, walau tuan mudanya hanya putra angkat dari kedua tuan besarnya, tetapi Haowen seperti mewarisi sifat sang kepala keluarga yang dulu berprofesi sebagai ketua mafia. Ekspresinya datar, jarang tersenyum, dingin dan terkesan kejam. Mengingatkan kepala pelayan pada sosok Oh Sehun -kepala keluarga- sebelum bertemu _istrinya_.

Haowen terlalu malas untuk bertanya pada butlernya tentang dimana keberadaan papanya. _Mood_ nya sudah terlanjur jatuh akibat perkelahiannya dengan kingka sekolah tadi. Lalu berurusan dengan BP dan berakhir dengan surat teguran untuk orang tua. Ditambah, papanya tak kunjung ketemu di dalam mansion ini.

Haowen nampak keluar dari ruang baca. Kini ia menuju ke kamar kedua orang tua angkatnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Haowen menerobos masuk. Tidak peduli ada orang atau tidak di dalam. Haowen juga tak ambil pusing jika orang di dalam sedang mengganti pakaian atau apa. Haowen hanya ingin papanya sekarang.

Kim Jongin yang semula fokus terhadap buku novelnya di atas kasur, menoleh pada sang putra yang wajahnya babak belur yang kini berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya. Belum sempat lelaki 30 tahunan itu bertanya atas keterkejutannya, Haowen sudah menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

 _"What happen, Dear?"_ Tanya Jongin tak mengerti sembari meletakkan bukunya dengan asal di atas kasur. Mencoba melepas pelukan putra sulungnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Tetapi Haowen malah semakin tenggelam pada bahunya dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Anak SMP itu hanya tak ingin papanya melihat lebam di wajahnya. Yah, meskipun ia tahu bahwa papanya pasti sudah melihatnya tadi.

 _"Well, I'm not going to ask anything,"_ Jongin yang seolah mengerti dengan keanehan putra sulungnya kini hanya mengusap-usap kepala belakang anak bersurai hitam legam itu. Dia sudah tahu jika penyebab putranya pulang lebih awal pasti karna perkelahian di sekolah. Terbukti dari lebam yang tadi ia lihat. Jongin juga sudah memprediksi jika sebentar lagi ia akan diminta datang ke sekolah.

Haa... akan bagaimana reaksi mantan gurunya jika tahu Haowen adalah putra sulungnya? _Well_ , SMP Haowen dan Tae Oh sekarang adalah sekolahnya dulu.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya hening dengan kegiatan yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Haowen melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. Duduk bersimpuh di depan papanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Seperti orang yang baru mengakui kesalahan.

Jongin tidak bicara apapun, ia meraih dagu anak yang mirip suaminya itu dengan lembut, membuat Haowen mau tak mau mendongak namun tak berani menatap papanya. Meski Jongin memasang ekspresi tenang, tapi sebenarnya ia berdecak dalam hati. Sudut bibir putranya telah membiru dengan titik-titik darah yang sudah mengering. Sudut matanya juga membiru. Pipinya nampak sedikit bengkak. Mengingatkannya pada Sehun yang bahkan sering memar begini.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kotak P3K dari almari. Seperti yang pernah Jongin lakukan pada Sehun dulu, saat insiden Sehun dan Kris berkelahi di markas balapan liar, Jongin mengobati luka di wajah Sehun yang berujung resminya hubungan mereka. Kini Jongin pun mengobati luka putranya dengan hati-hati.

Seperti Sehun, Haowen tidak meringis kesakitan meskipun kapas antiseptik yang dioleskan papanya menggesek lukanya. Anak ini benar-benar tahan banting rupanya. Apa karna pelatihan taekwondo yang Haowen ikuti jadi merasa sudah biasa begini?

Haowen hanya diam memperhatikan wajah papanya yang terasa sangat dekat sekarang. Meniup-niup lukanya dengan lembut lalu menempelkan plester pada luka yang basah. Haowen selalu suka papanya yang lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan papanya yang ada dialbum foto usang yang adiknya temukan beberapa waktu lalu. Jika dalam foto itu papanya terkesan garang, maka sekarang papanya terlihat seperti malaikat. Haowen selalu tenang jika berada di samping papanya.

Sepertinya tak hanya Haowen yang mendapat ketenangan tiap kali bersama sang papa, tetapi Daddy dan adiknya juga. Entah, Haowen sendiri tak mengerti ilmu apa yang papanya gunakan untuk membuat semua orang nyaman dengannya. Yang jelas, papanya adalah orang nomor satu yang ia cari jika sedang gundah. Haowen suka wajah papanya yang teduh. Papanya juga orang yang hangat. Memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri.

Haowen jadi penasaran, apakah papanya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Jeno mengejekku dan Teo," Haowen mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan. Jongin yang sudah selesai membereskan kotak P3K-nya, menatap Haowen. Menunggu anak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dia bilang kami hanya anak yang menumpang tinggal di rumah kalian,"

"..."

Haowen membuang muka dengan wajah kesal, "Aku kesal, jadi aku pukul dia. Lalu kami berkelahi,"

"Kau merasa hanya menumpang pada kami?" Tanya Jongin dengan sabar.

Merasa putranya tak mau menjawab, Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu mengetuk dahi pelan Haowen dengan jemari kanannya. Berakhir dengan tepukan sayang pada puncak kepala sang sulung. Sementara Haowen menunduk.

"Tidak perlu kau pedulikan hal yang seperti itu. Kau dan Teo adalah putra kami. Papa dan Daddy menyayangi kalian meski bukan anak kandung kami,"

"..."

"Ikatan diantara kita lebih kuat daripada saudara kandung,"

Haowen lalu mendongak, menatap papanya lekat.

"Kau tidak perlu marah, karna itu tidak benar," Jongin tersenyum tulus sebagaimana seorang ayah tersenyum kepada putra kandungnya.

"Tapi, dia mengejek Papa dan Daddy juga. Dia bilang kalian hanya pasangan sesama jenis yang menjijikkan. Aku sangat kesal. Aku tidak suka kalian dijelek-jelekan,"

"..."

Jongin menatap lekat putra sulungnya. Ada rasa bangga yang menjalar. Ternyata sang putra menyayangi dia dan Sehun sampai seperti.

"Dia hanya tidak tahu," Kata Jongin kemudian.

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Tidak tahu seperti apa keluarga kita," Jawab Jongin kalem, "Biarkan saja. Yang terpenting adalah kita. Kau, Papa, Daddy, dan Teo. Kita adalah keluarga. Tidak perlu kau pedulikan orang lain yang membenci kita,"

"..."

Jongin menuntun Haowen untuk berbaring dipangkuannya. Dielusnya surai sang sulung dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Apa Papa marah aku berkelahi?"

"Tidak," Jawab Jongin jujur, "Daddymu bahkan lebih parah dari ini,"

"Lebih parah bagaimana?"

"Dulu... Daddymu adalah seorang ketua disebuah organisasi,"

Haowen terdiam. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat dengan album foto usang dan setumpuk dokumen yang ia temukan di ruang baca dan berakhir ketahuan oleh daddy-nya waktu itu. Organisasi ya? Kalau tidak salah, dalam dokumen tersebut tertulis nama daddy-nya sebagai ketua dari-

"Mafia bernama Phoenix," Telinga Haowen mendadak tuli saat sang papa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lalu, dimulailah kisah tentang daddy-nya dengan segala tetek bengek Phoenix dan insiden penyerangan kepada Draco. Juga cerita cinta antara daddy dan papanya yang bermula dari Bandara Incheon. Termasuk taruhan di atas trek balap yang mengharuskan papanya menjadi kekasih daddy-nya. Hingga membentuk keluarga beranggotakan daddy, papa, dirinya, dan Teo.

.

.

.

Haowen melangkah keluar dari kamar orang tuanya diikuti Jongin. Setelah cerita yang ternyata panjang seperti rel kereta, sepasang ayah dan anak itu memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur ketika perut Haowen mendadak bunyi diakhir cerita.

Ketika keduanya mencapai anak tangga terakhir, harus berjengit kaget saat suara cempreng seseorang tiba-tiba menggema dari arah pintu utama.

"Haowen _hyung_ ~" Tae Oh berlari-lari kecil menuju kakaknya. Menubruk Haowen dengan sebuah pelukan dan untaian rengekan, "Haowen _hyung_ tidak apa-apa 'kan? Maaf ini gara-gara Teo. Jika saja Teo tidak terlibat dengan Jeno," Bocah tingkat satu SMP itu memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Bukan salahmu, kok. Tidak apa-apa. Papa sudah mengobatiku,"

"Huwee~ gara-gara Teo, _Hyung_ jadi dipanggil BP~"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa," Haowen mendengus jengah.

"Papa, jangan marahi Haowen _hyung_. Ini salah Teo," Ia lalu beralih merengek pada papanya.

Jongin tersenyum geli, "Papa tidak marah pada siapapun,"

" _Jinjja?_ Baguslah," Lalu cocah itu melonjak gembira.

"Sudah sana minggir. Aku lapar," Haowen lalu melengos pergi. Sementara Tje Oh merengut dan Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah kedua putranya. Keduanya benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Jika Tae Oh adalah anak yang _hyperactive_ , maka Haowen kebalikannya.

Tapi, walau putra sulungnya nampak cuek, sebenarnya ia peduli pada adiknya.

.

.

.

Duduk bersebelahan, Haowen dan Teo menunggu masakan papanya matang di meja makan. Dua anak itu bilang, ingin makan masakan papanya saja daripada masakan pelayan. Sudah tersaji beberapa sayur dan lauk diatas meja. Hanya tinggal menunggu supnya matang dan nasi disediakan.

Untuk beberapa saat, dua bocah berbeda usia itu tetap sibuk memandangi papanya yang tengah mencicipi supnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi matang. Haowen dan Teo sudah kelaparan sedari tadi.

Mata kedua bocah itu memicing ketika sosok lelaki berkacamata muncul memasuki dapur dengan tampang _stay cool_ andalannya. Pria dewasa berpostur gagah itu hanya melirik pada Haowen dan Tae Oh sekilas. Tidak ada sapaan apapun, tetapi pria itu malah menghampiri dan memeluk papa mereka dari belakang.

Mendadak kedua bocah itu jadi sebal saat pria pelaku pemelukan itu bertingkah seolah tidak ada si bocah kakak beradik itu. Apalagi papanya nampak menyambut sang pria dengan hangat. Bahkan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi pria itu.

Sontak saja Haowen dan Tae Oh melempari pria dewasa di belakang papanya dengan sendok yang dapat mereka jangkau.

 _ **Prangg...**_

"Apa-apaan kalian itu!" Pria dengan brewok tipis itu mendengus marah -pura-pura-. Haowen malah melempar tatapan membunuh. Sementara si bungsu cemberut.

 _"Stay away from Papa, Daddy!"_ Ujar sepasang kakak beradik itu kompak.

Sehun mendadak _sweatdrop_. Sementara Jongin tertawa.

 _"Why, Kids? Papa is Daddy's,"_

 _"No! Papa is ours!"_ Sangkal kedua bocah itu cepat-cepat.

"Oh ya?" Sehun menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya mencuri ciuman di bibir Jongin dengan singkat.

 _"DADDY! NO WAY~"_ Lalu, semakin banyak sendok yang melayang ke arah Sehun entah dari mana mereka dapat. Keduanya lantas bangkit dari duduknya, emasang wajah tidak terima. Fokus pada Haowen, dia sekarang terlihat OOC sekali.

 _"Okay-okay, keep calm, Kids. I just do-"_

 _ **Cup!**_ Satu ciuman lagi Sehun curi dari Jongin.

 _"-this,"_

 _"GAH~ DADDY~ WE WILL FIGHT YA~"_

Sehun lantas melarikan diri keluar dapur sebelum terkena serangan dari kedua putranya sambil tertawa menang. Kedua anaknya memang protektif kepada Jongin. Apalagi Tae Oh yang suka sekali mengacaukan moment romantis mereka. Menggoda dua anaknya dengan melibatkan Jongin adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyai tentang lebam di wajah si sulung. Tetapi melihat Haowen baik-baik saja bahkan bisa OOC begitu, ia jadi urung. Nanti saja deh.

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ketiga anggota keluarganya. Terlebih Sehun yang bisa begitu. Kenapa semua orang mendadak _out of character_ begini?

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul satu dini hari, tetapi Haowen masih tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Tidak biasanya ia terkena insomnia. Putra sulung dari Sehun dan Jongin itu nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya, sesuatu mengenai cerita papanya tadi siang. Haowen hanya kurang percaya jika daddy-nya dulu termasuk orang yang kejam dan suka seenaknya sekaligus buronan internasional. Ingat insiden kepala pemimpin Draco menggelinding akibat tebasan pedang Sehun waktu itu? Ketika Haowen mendengar ceritanya dari mulut sang papa, bocah itu hanya dapat bergidik ngeri. Ditambah, Paman E-co ternyata adalah tangan kanan daddy-nya di organisasi gelap itu. Haowen juga masih kurang percaya jika ternyata Paman Baekhyun yang imut itu merupakan _snipper_ handal dari Phoenix. Sungguh rupa Paman Baekhyun tidak meyakinkan untuk terlibat dalam dunia gelap seperti itu.

Lalu, ketika papanya bercerita tentang Sehun yang meminta taruhan di arena trek, Haowen menyimpulkan bahwa daddy-nya adalah orang yang suka seenaknya. Tapi, lebih dari itu, Haowen benar-benar sulit percaya jika papanya yang memiliki wajah teduh dan lembut itu ternyata pernah tergabung dalam suatu organisasi balapan liar. Kenyataan selanjutnya adalah, organisasi itu dipimpin oleh Paman Kris. Jadi, foto papa dan daddy-nya ber- _background_ _supercar_ waktu itu adalah foto ketika papanya masih tergabung di organisasi balapan itu?

Tunggu... kalau tidak salah, difoto itu papanya mengenakan seragam SMP. Gila! Papanya sudah bergabung dengan Paman Kris semenjak SMP. Yang benar saja!

Lalu Paman Chanyeol juga. Dulu paman jangkung itu pernah terlibat kasus penculikan sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang menargetkan papanya untuk diculik.

Apa-apaan semua fakta ini!

Haowen jadi bingung antara harus percaya atau tidak. Mengapa orang-orang baik yang ia kenal ternyata pernah tergabung dalam organisasi macam Phoenix?

Putra sulung keluarga Oh itu mengendap-endap memasuki ruang perpustakaan dengan sebuah senter dalam genggamannya. Menyusuri deretan buku di sudut ruang tempat ia menemukan dokumen usang yang diduga adalah dokumen rahasia mengenai tetek bengek Phoenix. Anak ini terlalu ingin tahu. Meski sudah sempat ketahuan oleh sang daddy, tetapi anak ini seperti tak ada takut-takutnya.

Sekian lama meneliti _cover_ buku-buku dalam rah itu, Haowen akhirnya mendesah kecewa. Dokumen yang ia cari sudah tak ada pada tempatnya. Sepertinya sang kepala keluarga sudah memindahkannya setelah insiden ia ketahuan waktu itu.

"Payah!" Ia mendesah.

Lalu, dia keluar dengan kecewa. Karna tak mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

Sementara itu, Sehun nampak terduduk di samping Jongin yang sudah terlelap. Mata pria berkacamata itu menulusuri satu persatu halaman dokumen yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Lumayan merasa bernostalgia sebenarnya. Itu adalah dokumen tentang Phoenix. Dari mulai nama-nama anggota sampai seluk-beluk organisasi yang dipimpinnya.

Dokumen ini sengaja ia singkirkan dari perpustakaan setelah insiden Haowen waktu itu. Anaknya satu itu... hahh...

Sekarang, orang-orang ini sudah tua. Ya, Sehun selalu memantau mantan anggotanya dari jauh. Karna bagaimanapun juga, mereka telah berjasa membantu lelaki dengan brewok tipis itu. Ah, Sehun jadi merindukan masa ketika Phoenix masih utuh.

Puas mengamati dokumen usangnya, Sehun melirik Jongin yang sudah terlelap semenjak tadi. Ia lalu menyimpan dokumennya di laci nakas sampingnya. Melepas kacamatanya lalu beringsut memeluk suami tercinta. Mengecup kepala Jongin dengan sayang, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya. Perjalanan mengarungi mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Apa ini :'v /ditimpuk/

Huwaa maap gaje dan maksa ;-;

kalau ga puas, saya minta maap ;_;

Udah gitu aja deh...

Ppaii~

Winter AL and all of cast *bow together


End file.
